1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a device for establishing and writing a pattern which, after it is placed in the light beam from a projector, forms an illuminated area. To be more specific, a pattern of this kind can be projected onto a stage so as to create a decorative lighting effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is already known to provide an opaque plate with a transparent area adapted to allow a light beam to pass only through the interior of said area.
This area may be of any appropriate shape, such as a star shape, for example. When a light beam passes through this area the shape of the area is reproduced on a stage or on a screen.
In the theatre it is routine practice to use a plate of this kind provided with a transparent area to provide decorative lighting effects on a stage.
There are commercially available plates provided with transparent areas of predefined shape. The user of plates of this kind cannot make his own plates comprising the patterns he needs. Furthermore, the user cannot create his own plates as a show progresses and is obliged to prepare in advance all the patterns that will be needed.
The object of the invention is to overcome these advantages by creating a method and a device enabling the user to define and then to "write" his own patterns in a simple and fast way.
Another object of the present invention is to enable the user to create a luminous space of any shape and size using only one or more projection devices in accordance with the invention associated with a single and simple drafting machine and an appropriate recording device.